Königin Chrysalis
Königin Chrysalis ist ein Gegenspieler-Wechselpony und Anführerin der Wechselponys aus Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1. Persönliches Königin Chrysalis ist bösartig und hinterhältig. Wie alle Wechselponys kann sie die Gestalt eines Ponys annehmen. Bevorzugt eines, das geliebt wird, um sich von dieser Liebe zu nähren. Entstehung Während sie in der englischen Originalfassung lediglich als „Königin der Wechselponys“ bezeichnet wird, taucht ihr Name, Chrysalis, im Skript, sowie der iTunes- und Netflix-Beschreibung der Episode(n) auf. Auch im offiziellen Merchandise, wie Sammelkarten oder dem Comicbuch zur Serie, findet der Name Verwendung. Erst in der Folge The Cutie Re-Mark – Part 1 wird ihr Name auch innerhalb der Serie genannt. In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird ihr Name am Ende der Folge Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 erwähnt. Im Skript zum Staffelfinale wird sie als schlaksiges, schwarzes Alihorn mit einem verdrehten, schwarzen Horn beschrieben. Wie die anderen Wechselponys wurde auch Chrysalis von Rebecca Dart, der Hauptcharakterdesignerin der zweiten Staffel, entworfen. Diese sei beim Entwurf durch den Stil der beiden Mangaka Junko Mizuno und Hideshi Hino inspiriert worden. Der Name „Chrysalis“ habe sie darauf gebracht, den Charakter insektenähnlich zu gestalten. Geschichte TV In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 unterhalten sich Twilight und ihr Bruder Shining Armor, als Chrysalis in Gestalt der Braut Cadance dazu kommt. Natürlich kann sie mit Twilights spezieller Begrüßung nichts anfangen. Damit ist das Misstrauen des Einhorns geweckt. Dass Chrasylis einen Happen von Applejack in den Müll wirft, Änderungen an den Kleidern will, Pinkies Partyplanung missfällt und sich sonst herrisch aufführt, nährt Twilights Zweifel weiter. Als sie zufällig beobachtet, wie Chrysalis einen Zauber auf Shining anwendet,ist Twilight völlig überzeugt, dass die Braut böse ist. Als sie sich an ihre Freundinnen wendet, muss Twilight feststellen, dass Chrysalis sie zu den neuen Brautjungfern gemacht hat. Als Prinzessin Celestia mit allen den Ablauf der Zeremonie durchgeht, taucht Twilight auf und beschuldigt die Braut, böse zu sein, doch keiner glaubt ihr. Alle halten ihr Verhalten für stressbedingt und der Zauber war gegen Shinings Kopfschmerzen, die er hat, seit er das Kraftfeld um Canterlot aufrecht erhalten muss. Crysalis spielt die Verletzte und stürmt unter Tränen davon. Als alle auf der Suche nach der Braut Twilight alleine lassen, kommt Chrysalis zu ihr und zaubert sie an einen anderen Ort. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 hat Chrysalis Twilight in die Vergessenen Höhlen unter Canterlot gezaubert, weil sie ihrem Geheimnis zu nahe gekommen ist. Während sich Chrysalis auf die Hochzeit vorbereitet, findet Twilight die echte Prinzessin Cadance, die auch in den Höhlen ist und macht sich mit ihr auf den Weg. Prinzessin Celestia will gerade die Zeremonie vollziehen, da tauchen Twilight und Cadance auf. Als sich Chrasylis fragt, wie sie an den Brautjungfern vorbeikommen konnten, verraten die Freundinnen ihr, dass sie einen Blumenstrauß weggeworfen haben, dem die Jungfern naturgemäß nachgesprungen sind. Jetzt nimmt Chrysalis ihre wahre Gestalt an. Cadance erzählt den Anwesenden, dass Chrysalis ein Wechselpony ist und die Gestalt eines geliebten Ponys angenommen, damit diese Liebe sie ernährt. Chrysalis ihrerseits enthüllt, dass sie als Königin der Wechselponys Nahrung für ihre Untertanen auftreiben muss und in Equestria gebe es mehr als genug davon. Was Shining Armors Schutzzauber angeht, den hat Chrysalis so entkräftet, dass er ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten kann. Als Cadance zu Shining will, droht ihr Chrysalis, sie in die Höhlen zurück zu schicken. Jetzt greift Prinzessin Celestia ein und Chrysalis an. Doch durch Shinings Liebe zu Cadance ist das Wechselpony, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, entscheidend stärker. Jetzt versuchen die Mane 6, an die Elemente der Harmonie zu kommen, doch sie werden abgefangen und zu Chrysalis gebracht. Als Chrisylis sich am Einmarsch ihrer Wechselponys ergötzt macht Twilight schnell die zwischenzeitlich gefesselte Cadance los. Es gelingt ihr, den Bann, der auf Shining liegt, zu brechen und mit vereinten Kräften können sie die Wechselponys zurückschlagen. Comics In Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis greifen die Wechselponys Ponyville an. Nachdem es den Mane 6 gelungen ist, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen, sendet Chrysalis durch Spike eine Kristallkugel, über die sie zu den Ponys spricht. Sie zeigt ihnen, dass der Schönheitsfleckenklub ihre Gefangenen sind und setzt ihnen eine Frist von drei Tagen, sie zu retten. Die Kugel wird zu einer Karte zum Königreich der Wechselponys. Während die Mane 6 auf dem Weg sind, beobachtet Chrysalis, inzwischen völlig entnervt von den ständigen Ausschweifungen ihrer Gefangenen über Schönheitsflecken, die Ponys durch die Kugel und schickt ihre Minions los. Die sollen einen Streit zwischen den Freundinnen vom Zaun brechen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Rückblende: Nach dem Königin Chrysalis und ihre Wechselponys am Ende von Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 besiegt und weg geschleudert wurden, landeten sie in der Mitte einer Stadt, welche von katzenartigen Wesen mit viel Liebe bewohnt wird. Stark geschwächt von der Niederlage, ernähren sich Chrysalis und die Wechselponys von der Liebe der Bürger und verwandeln ihre Heimat in das Wechselponykönigreich. Chrysalis schwört Rache an Twilight Sparkle und plant, ihre Magie zu absorbieren, wenn der Fury-Komet kommt. In der Gegenwart nervt der Schönheitsfleckenklub Chrysalis in einer Tour. Die Königin schickt ihre Untergeben los, den inzwischen getrennten Mane 6 nachzuspionieren. Sie selbst schaut durch die Kugel, was Twilight gerade macht. Ein Bericht von den Spionen gibt dem Schönheitsfleckenclub eine neue Vorlage, Chrysalis zu nerven. Diese erwidert, dass es sie nicht kümmert, ob die Mane 6 Freunde sind oder nicht. Ihr einziger Plan ist es, Twilight Sparkle zu zerstören, nach Canterlot zurückzukehren und Equestria zerfallen zu lassen. Als Demonstration ihrer Bosheit tut Chrysalis zum Entsetzen der Fohlen einem der katzenartigen Geschöpfe etwas an. Schließlich erreichen die Mane 6, wieder vereint, Chrysalis Festung. Nach einigem Hin und her im Inneren finden die Ponys Chrysails Kammer. Während ihre Freundinnen die Wechselponys abwehren, kämpft Twilight alleine gegen die Königin. Allerdings sind der Rest der Mane 6 rasch in Kokons gefangen. Als Twilight zeigt, dass ihre Magie noch stärker ist als von Chrysalis erwartet, entscheidet diese sich, anstatt Twilight's Magie aufzusaugen, diese zu ihren Lehrling zu machen. Twilight weigert sich zunächst, doch als Chrysalis droht, ihren Freunden etwas anzutun, stimmt Twilight zu. Allerdings hintergeht die betrügerische Chrysalis Twilight. Sie beabsichtigt, ihr ihre Liebe zu entziehen und sie dazu zu bringen, dasselbe mit ihren eigenen Freundinnen zu machen. In diesem Moment fliegt der Fury-Komet über sie und verstärkt sowohl Twilights wie Chrysalis Macht. Mit Worte der Ermutigung von ihren Freunden, überwältigt Twilight Chrysalis und besiegte sie und ihre Wechselponys mit einer überwältigenden Energiewelle. Zum Schluss werden die Wechselponys in ihrer eigenen Festung eingesperrt und von einem lebenden Pinkie-Pie-Kostüm bewacht, das sie mit Rätseln und nicht enden Liedern ärgert. In Reflektionen reisen die Mane 6 in ein Alternativ Equestria und erfahren nebenbei, dass die dortige Chrysalis eine der engsten Verbündeten des Guten König Sombra ist und als Sinnbild für Liebe steht. Auftritte Parodien Es gibt eine Parodien-Reihe, die sogenannten Fluffle Puff Videos. Da hat sie immer noch eine arrogante Persönlichkeit, ist jedoch nicht mehr böse. Sie wohnt mit Fluffle Puff bei Twilight. Sie scheint dort eine gute Freundin von Twilight zu sein. Fluffle Puff ist ein Erdpony, mit blauen Augen und pinkem, extrem fluffigem Fell, welches das erste Pony war, das Chrysalis zu mögen schien. Dort wird sie jedoch öfters Chryssi genannt; dieser Name hat sich unter Fans als Spitzname etabliert. Galerie Verweise en:Queen Chrysalis es:Reina Chrysalis it:Queen Chrysalis pl:Królowa Chrysalis ru:Королева Кризалис Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Wechselponys Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Königin Chrysalis